Still the One
by merderbaby
Summary: Twilight A/U All Human Jasper Cullen has been in love with his best friend since he was 14 years old, but when she left back to London he thought her would never see her again until now 4 years later. Jessica Cowell is the daughter of Simon Cowell, the cousin of the Jonas brothers, and the ex-girlfriend of Liam Payn. Is he still the one for her. Is she the one for him. Find Out.


"Jasper, honey we're going to be late." Esme called from the hall. When she received no answer she walked into her sons room

"Jasper…what are you looking at, oh honey, I know you miss her."Esme said as she saw her son sitting on the windowsill looking at the picture of him and a girl when they were younger.

"Its been 4 years today since she left, she hasn't called or skyped in two years she promised she would, what if something happened to her, I stay up at a night thinking about her." Jasper said as he put the frame back in its place on his night stand

"Baby, I know you care about her, but sometimes things happen whether we want them to or not. Now lets go you know how your aunt is when we're late." Esme said walking towards the door.

"Do I have to go" Jasper said

" Yes, it will be a good distraction." Esme encouraged

~London~

"Jessica, honey can I come in" Denise asked her niece who had locked herself in her room when she received no answer she walked inside

"Baby, what are you looking at, oh honey I know you miss him" Denise said as she saw her niece sitting on the windowsill looking at the picture of her and a boy when they were younger.

"Its been 4 years today since I left, I haven't called or skyped in two years it got hard to keep up." Jessica said as she put the frame back in its place on her night stand

"You've had a hard few years" Denise said as she sat across from Jessica

"I've had a hard life in general" Jessica said getting up and looking out the window

"I'm sorry baby…Joseph what is going on downstairs" Denise said when her son walked into the room along with hearing the echoes of people fighting down below.

"World War 3 thats whats going on Simon and dad down each others throats" Joe said as he hugged his little cousin

"I never should have told him" Jessica said still in her cousins arms

"Honey a blind man can see that there has always been tension between you two." Denise said putting her hand on Jessica's shoulder

"He's under a lot of stress especially now" Jessica said referring to her mothers passing

"Why do you defend him" Joe said with hatred in his voice.

"He's all I have left." Jessica said

"Thats not true you have us and everyone back in the states, you my darling will never be alone." Denise said hugging her niece.

~Simon and Paul~

"Excuse me you want me to what" Simon said sitting at his desk

"Sign over your rights as Jessica's father" Paul said with his arms crossed against his desk outraged by Simons attitude towards his daughter

"Why would I do that, I need her" Simon said looking through his papers

"Exactly my point you need her, as a secretary, song writer for your bands, and choreographer, but you don't need her as a daughter." Paul yelled outraged

"So, what are you saying you need her." Simon said looking up

"No, I want her Simon, I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling after loosing Elizabeth, but that shouldn't push your child away." Paul said calmly

"I told her not to go that night, it was a horrible storm, but she said that somebody needed to pick Jessica up from rehearsals, Jessica wasn't even supposed to go in. The wrong person died and if that makes me sound like a horrible person so be it, I'll deal with it. If you want her, go ahead and take her, now excuse me I have work to do." Simon yelled standing up.

"Paul, Simon that's enough!" Denise yelled as Jessica and herself overheard that last segment of the conversation

"Jessica sweetheart I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear this." Paul said placing his hands on her shoulders

"Don't be, he just confirmed my thoughts, maybe he's right it's all my fault I took everything for granted, but hey I'am a mistake after all." Jessica said looking directly into her fathers eyes with hot tears stinging her eyes, refusing to leak through as she ran from the office

"Simon Philip Cowell! What is wrong with you, she just lost her mother, you're supposed to comfort her, you infuriate me, you don't deserve her, and as her godparents we promised to protect her and be by her side, and to keep that promise we are taking her home, back where she truly belongs, with the family you loves and accepts her for who she is, back to the states. Denise said bitterly, angry at Simons behavior she stormed out after her niece


End file.
